Cobalt's Pirates
Cobalt's Pirates was a crew that sails the Cobalt Ocean. The crew flied the flag of Pirates of the Caribean. The crew is now defunct. History Cobalt's Pirates is/was the number 1 crew in Cobalt Ocean. Cobalt's Pirates was founded under the name The Men of Sasuke on 16 September, 2006. The crew was renamed to The Men of Cobalt and finally Cobalt's Pirates. The crew was founded by two mates Ryanrj and Ilya and thier crew quickly grew into one of the largest crews on Cobalt. Many crews have merged into Cobalt's Pirates, with two notable ones being Pirates of the Carribean and Who R U Callin' Crazy although many of the pirates from Pirates of the Caribbean quickly left to form their own crew. Public Statement Welcome Aboard Mates! Remember its not the money or the rank or a fame that really matters... Whats really matters is a friendship, and as long as you a true friend you will find success in money, fame and ranks! Remember one more thing a true friend can't be bought or sold! A true friend will be there if you need them! They won't let ye die! They'll stand up for you as long as they can! Thats is a true friend and you better treat them even better! Yeah a friend can be found in any of you mates, you just have to try. We would like anyone in this crew to help us be #1. We Have Officer Training All the Time so just Ask Any Senior Officer. Crew Articles Ahoy mates. We are the Cobalt's Pirates we are known for our freeness and fun. Why i'm ilya who has been captain of this crew since it begun it has been called many names like The Men of Sasuke, The Men of Cobalt and then Cobalt's Pirates. Here we are not a crew we are a family and we will stand up for each other no matter what. We do everything that is fun like blokades, flotillas pvps, and for sure pilling. If you want to join you must be fair to everyone, be kind and nice, as my first captain said no matter what never give up, and thats what i do everyday. of course you need ransk to be in this crew and these are them If you read this far you must be a tiny bit interested to join well if not or u have some comments or questions send me or any of my Senior Officers a tell. Here till the end, Ilya Promotion Requirements *Cabin person - Anyone who wants to be Cabin Person just tell me or any officer. *Pirate - Be subscriber and being pirate is easy. *Officer - Must have broad in Bnavving, atleast 2 broads and 2 ranks of above able, as well must know how to pilly and know the basics of the crew's rules. *Fleet officer - Same thing as officer but must have atleast 4 broads+ and 4 ranks of above able. *Senior officer - Must own a ship and know it all must stand up for everyone in the crew and have 3 solids+ and 5 ranks of above able. Must also have my trust and know how to run a great pilly be kind to everyone you see and be at your best. Must also have atleast Distingueshed in Bnavving *Captain - Ilya Pirates who want to join the crew or should send Ilya a private message on the forums or a tell in game. External Links Pirates of the Caribean flag forum.